Summer Nights
by panthergirl101
Summary: Another year has come and gone. It's finally summer! Chad Danforth claims he's going to find her! And Bella claims she's goin to find him! Will a beach trip help him make his prediction come true? Troyella, Ryelsi, SharOC, ChadOC
1. Summer Nights

Chapter 1

The hallway was silent as the clock ticked and tocked with 10 secs away from the clock striking 3:00 to start summer vacation. 5 secs. You can just feel the anticipation. 3,2,1…RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Before you knew it, the hallway was flooded with East High students. They ran through the school doors screaming, cheering, and throwing the papers everywhere!

The jocks were gathering in their usual area. The girls were together on the opposite side of the school.

Chad and Troy were talking about the summer and their many plans. Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Bella were discussing their summer plans as well. Who is Bella? She's a 5 foot 2in girl, her eyes are green with a hint of blue, her hair was dirty blonde (length of Gabriella's hair), she also had an hour-glass figure.

"So, Bella, what's going on this summer with you since your moving back to Havana?" Sharpay asked sadly. Sharpay and Bella are like sisters.

"I have a feeling I'm going to meet him." Bella grinned.

"Chad, what's up with you this summer?" Zeke asked.

"I'm going to meet her." Chad explained with a smirk.

"Her?" Zeke as well as all the boys were interested, "Do tell."

"Come on." Troy begged.

"You really don't want to hear all the horny details!" Chad teased.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" all the boys really wanted to know.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Chad gave in.

**Chad**  
_Summer loving will be a blast_

**Bella**  
_Summer loving will happen so fast_

**Chad**  
_I'll meet a girl crazy for me_

**Bella**  
_Meet a boy cute as can be_

**Both**  
_Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights_

**Jocks**  
_Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Will you get very far?_

**Gals**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
Like will he have a car?_

**Chad**  
_She'll swim by me, she'll get a cramp_

**Bella**  
_He'll run by me, get my suit damp_

**Chad**  
_I'll save her life, when she nearly drowns_

**Bella**  
_He'll show off, splashing around_

**Both**  
_Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights_

**Gals**

_Tell me more, tell me more  
Isit love at first sight?_

**Guys**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
Will she put a fight?_

**Chad**  
_Take her bowling in the arcade_

**Bella**  
_We'll gostrolling, drink lemonade_

**Chad**  
_We'll make out under the dock_

**Bella**  
_We'll stay out 'till ten o'clock_

**Both**  
_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summer nights_

**Guys**

_Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't have to brag_

**Gals**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
Cause he sounds like a drag_

**Bella**  
_He'll get friendly, holding my hand_

**Chad**  
_She'll get friendly down in the sand_

**Bella**  
_He'll be sweet just turned seventeen_

**Chad**  
_Well she'll be good you know what I mean_

**Both**  
_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights_

**Gals**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
How much lout will he spend?_

**Jocks**  
_Tell me more, tell me more_

**Ryan**  
_Could she get me a friend?_

**Jocks**

_NO!_

**Ryan**

_Sorry…_

Meanwhile the girls were happy for Bella.

"We're gonna miss when you go back to Havana." Gabriella said.

"I'll keep in touch." Bella responded.

Bella waved good-bye and left the campus.

The boys meet up with the girls and walked to Troy's house.

"How are we going to celebrate the first day of summer?" Kelsi asked.

"I know! We can go to a club called La Rosa Negra!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sounds great!" Chad responded, "Maybe I'll meet her!"


	2. Meeting Fate

Chapter 2

HI!!!! This Chapter two!!!! R&R! Don't own anything!

* * *

La Rosa Negra was a very crowded and popular club. Everyone was socializing, drinking, and eating. But most people were dancing. Dirty Dancing.

Troy stared in amazement, "Wow…"

"Look at the way they feel the music!" Gabriella complimented.

"Their feeling it alright." Chad said aside to himself.

He skimmed the dance floor to show he was somewhat interested. Then something caught his eye, Bella. Bella was dancing and you could see her hour-glass figure. Her jeans had a rip at the knee, her blue tube top reveled her stomach a little. She was dancing with this Mexican boy and his hands were on the hips. Sharpay decided to join her brother and Kelsi.

Before she got anywhere, Chad grabbed her arm, "Sharpay, do you know her?"

Sharpay looked in Bella's direction then back at Chad, "You're _way_ out of her league."

"So you do know her!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why?" Sharpay asked in her curiosity tone.

"No reason." Chad denied.

"Sharpay!!"

Chad and Sharpay looked in the direction of the voice. Bella was headed in their direction. Sharpay took a quick glance at Chad, then headed in Bella's direction, "Hey, girlfriend! Come meet some boys I know."

Bella and Sharpay walked right past Chad towards the teen bar and he followed them.

"Girls!" Sharpay sang.

All the girls turned and saw Bella. They had a huge group hug.

"We thought you were going to Havana!" Gabriella said shocked.

"We had a change in plans!" Bella concluded.

"Um…hello? Little confused here." Troy complained.

Gabriella took Troy's hand, "Baby, this is our new friend Bella."

Bella smiled shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sharpay pushed Chad forward and he bumped into Troy. "This is my best bud Chad."

"Hi." Bella said smiling.

Chad tried to say something but was interrupted by the boy Bella was dancing with.

"HI, ALEJANDRO!!" Sharpay squealed.

"Hola."

She stared dreamily at him as an awkward silence found its way into the group. Bella broke the silence saying, "Gabby, you and Troy should get out there."

Gabriella immediately took Troy's hand and led him to the dance floor. Alejandro silently took Sharpay's hand and led her to the dance floor. Kelsi and Ryan remained at the bar. Chad and Bella were left alone. Chad never took his eyes off of her.

"You want to dance?" Bella asked.

"Me?! Um…I…Um…" Chad staggered.

Just then some new music came up and Bella got excited, "Yeah! My favorite song, _Represent, Cuba_!"

Chad nodded and Bella led him to dance floor. When they reached the dance floor Bella took his hands and placed them on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Hey, mi musica, _

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, tu musica

Te quiero Havana,  
The rhythym' pumping in my heart,  
In La Rosa we dance to the tempo of the love, boy,  
Your hip's making a shift,  
and you fall deep into its spell,  
let your body talk, till voice in you says,  
say baby

I'm the one you find deep in that move,  
that drives your body and your senses,  
I'm the heat inside,  
when rhythym and love collide,  
Cuba, let me introduce myself  
Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
hey, mi musica

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
hey, tu musica

Ven que te quiero cantar de corazÃ³n asi  
La historia de mis raÃ­ces  
Rumba son y guaguanco todo mezclado  
Pa' que lo bailes tu  
Mira, ay quien no baila en la habana

I'm the one you find deep in that move,  
that drives your body and your senses,  
I'm the heat inside,  
when rhythym and love collide,  
Cuba, let me introduce myself  
Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, mi musica

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, tu musica

"Bend you legs." Bella demanded.

Chad bent his legs and spread them apart more. Then one of Bella's legs filled the empty space between his legs. He tensed up as he felt the space between her legs being filled by one of his legs. He smiled and he pulled her closer to his body.

_Bring down your lies, defence  
Feel your innocence  
Step into the light,  
Baby hold on tight _

Let me introduce myself,  
Cubaaaaaaa

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, mi musica

Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Orishas Orishas underground de Havana  
Represent, Represent, Cuba,  
Hey, tu musica

Everyone applauded. Chad and Bella looked at each other smiling.

"Not bad…for a jock." Bella teased.

Just then Alejandro came up behind Bella and trumpet was randomly blown.

"Circle time." Bella whispered to Chad.

Chad was confused but did what the crowd did. They whole bar formed a giant circle. Troy and Gabriella found a very confused Chad. In the middle of the circle, Bella and Alejandro were facing opposite sides from each other. More music started;

_(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
Hey...  
Hey...  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!) _

So what divides  
From the bittersweetness love provides?  
I will redefine my place within this union  
For what is a lie?  
And the better me can't show its side  
I will try to find my way to higher ground

Oh! There's a million stories  
And a million ways to get there from here

Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine

(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)

When I, I hear you scream it makes me cry  
It makes me realize I'm only human  
For what relies on the balance between love and pride?  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love

Oh! There's a million reasons  
And a million ways to get to your heart

Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside  
The corners of your world and find  
That if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine

(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)

"Sharpay, is that her boyfriend?" Chad asked.

"No." Sharpay responded, "That's her older brother."

"Why do they dance like that? It's it…weird for a brother and sister to dirty dance together?" Chad asked._  
_"No. This isn't half as bad as what Alejandro normally does with his girls." Sharpay explained.

Chad watched them as they danced together. He couldn't help but smile not at the dancing…but at Bella and how amazing she is.

_  
Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candle-light  
I can see your dreams like they were mine _

(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)

Everyone cheered as Bella and Alejandro hugged. Chad smiled. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew Bella…was 'her'.


	3. Final Destination

Chapter 3

Chad and Troy met the next morning at IHOP (the International House of Pancakes). They were waiting for Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, and Gabriella.

"Wonder if Bella will come?" Chad mumbled to himself.

Troy leaned forward a little and sang softly, "Chad and Bella sitting in a tree-"

"SHUT UP! I don't like her that way…" he said upset.

"Hahaha. Oh, yes you do." Troy argued.

"Hahaha." Chad mocked his laugh, No, I do not. Trust me on this one."

Troy laughed and shook his head, "Chad, I saw you dancing with her last night. Also when she was dancing with Alejandro last night…you couldn't take your eyes off of her."

Chad was silent trying to figure out a good comeback, "…Yeah, I got nothing."

Then out of no where, Gabriella came up behind Troy and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi."

"Hi, Gabby," Troy exclaimed.

Everyone came in after her and they took their seats and skimmed the menu. Kelsi ordered eggs and sausage, Ryan got the scrambled eggs and bacon, Sharpay ordered waffles with scrambled eggs, Troy ordered French toast, Gabriella decided to get pancakes with sausage, and Chad ordered pancakes with scrambled eggs. Everyone ordered either orange or apple juice.

"So…" Sharpay said, "I was wondering if everyone would like to go to Florida and hang out our family's beach house?"

"Well…" Troy said hesitantly.

"All the girls are going," Ryan stated.

"What about Bella and Alejandro?" Chad asked very hesitantly.

Sharpay only smiled which convinced Chad that Bella was going, "I am so there!"

ONE WEEK LATER…

The day had finally come. The boys were waiting on the girls.

"This is going to be great!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Si! Si!" Alejandro agreed.

Chad was silent as he sat in the drivers' seat of his Z4.

"Chad, the girls are here!" Troy yelled.

"Where's Bella?" Chad asked jumping out of his car.

Just then a black convertible drove up behind Sharpays' yellow Hummer.

"Come on! We're moving like a herd of turtles!" Sharpay ranted.

Gabriella got out of Bella's car and jumped in with Chad and Troy. Ryan got in the back with Kelsi and Sharpay driving. Alejandro jumped in the front with Bella.

"LET'S SEIZE THE DAY!!!" Sharpay yelled to the two cars behind her.

Then Chad yelled, "What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET'CH HEAD IN THE GAME!"

And off they went.

Troy:  
Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day

Everyone:  
Now is the time to seize the day  
Send out the call and join the fray 

Chad:  
Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united 

Everyone:  
Let us seize the day

Friends of the friendless, seize the day  
Raise up the torch and light the way  
Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Let us seize the day

Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one

Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away

Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one

They arrived about 6:30 in the evening. The beach house was 4 floors. The name of the house was _The Peach Beach_.

"Welcome to the Evans family beach house." Ryan introduced.

"_The Peach Beach_?" Troy asked.

"That was my idea," Sharpay said.

Everyone walked in and the inside was huge!

The 1st floor had a huge kitchen; there was also a very big plasma screen with a Wii, PS3, and Gamecube with tons of movies and games. Outside was a huge pool with a diving board and a lane to do laps in.

The 2nd floor was entirely dedicated to working out. There were TVs, a stereo, and a dance floor to work out while dancing.

The 3rd floor was a party room. It had a teen bar, dance floor, and DJ stand with a huge stereo. There was also a porch with a beautiful view of the ocean.

The 4th floor was the rooms.

"Boys on the left. Girls on the right. Fight for the biggest room," Ryan stated.

The rooms on the right (the girls' rooms) and windows with a great view of the ocean, a pretty big mirror, a king sized bed, a plasma TV, and a stereo for their iPods.

The rooms on the left (the boys' rooms) had a TV, a mini fridge, a stereo for their iPods, and a king sized mattress. The best part is that all the rooms had their own bathrooms!!

While the teens were getting comfortable in their rooms and the size if the house, the kitchen staff was preparing a huge buffet of chicken, salad, and everything you can think of (use your imagination).

"DINNER!!!" Ryan yelled.

On cue everyone ran downstairs to find a feast fit for a king. They took their seats as they smelled everything.

"Wow! It's like Christmas in June!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Dig in," Sharpay invited.

Everyone filled their plates with the meat, salad, mashed potatoes, and everything else. The drink was water, milk, juice, or sparkling cider.

After everyone satisfied themselves and finished their drinks, the kitchen staff cleared everything.

"Not even the king of Spain has eaten that good of a meal," Gabriella complimented.

"Agreed." Bella nodded smiling.

Everyone then walked towards the plasma TV.

"How about a movie?" Ryan asked.

"What movie?" Troy asked.

"_**Final Destination 3**_." Ryan said in his 'scary' voice.

All the girls glanced at each other, because they all hated horror movies.

"Don't worry, girls, we'll protect you." Troy teased as he grabbed Gabbys' wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

Kelsi saved a seat for Ryan as he loaded the movie, and Sharpay sat next to Alejandro.

"Chad?" a sweet sounding voice asked, "Will you protect me?"

Chad smiled a little as he nodded. She sat next to him. She motioned for him to put his arm around her and he did. She placed one of her hands on his thigh and he smiled with joy as his heart jumped.

The movie ended after an hour and a half. The girls had their heads buried in the boys' shirts.

"I'm tired." Sharpay complained.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." Kelsi whined.

The friends headed up the stairs.

"THESE STAIRS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Troy complained.

Once everyone said goodnight and got settled in their rooms they fell right asleep. But Bella didn't fall asleep so easily. It wasn't because of the movie…it was because she couldn't stop thinking about Chad.


End file.
